


wanna be adored

by onlyawish



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyawish/pseuds/onlyawish
Summary: Haley just wants to be adored. Surprisingly, Abby may just be up to the task.CHAPTER TWO UPDATEthis is the last chapter but ao3 is struggling to allow me to confirm that it is 2/2 chapters so just know this is a completed work!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not enough lesbian smut in the stardew valley tags here. i am thinking of writing more, so feedback would be very appreciated!

Haley was frustrated.

As far as she was concerned, Pelican Town was a total social wasteland. Anything or anyone cool was an expensive ticket and a long bus ride away.

How was she supposed to keep up with trends with limited trips to Zuzu Mall? How was she supposed to make contacts with other photographers if she could barely make it into the city for showings or workshops?

How was she supposed to date, or even make friends, when her hometown had so few viable options? She longed to meet someone in the city who could sweep her off her feet and invite her to share a chic studio apartment. Almost every night, she fantasized about the kinds of people she would know and love and touch, if she were a city girl.

In short, Haley wanted to be adored. And that just wasn’t happening to her satisfaction in Stardew Valley.

Emily’s sympathy only went so far for her sister-- she understood that she was lonely in the country, but she just encouraged Haley to make the best of the fresh air and lovely neighbors. As if any of them ever did anything for Haley.

Well, sometimes the new farmer brought her sunflowers after she let it slip that they were her favorite, but he seemed to only have eyes for her hopeless best friend. And speaking of Alex, he was no real help either. He was caring and funny and receptive to pretty much whatever Haley wanted to talk about. But he was only one boy.

Haley was pretty sure Emily still secretly assumed the two were an item, even though Haley explained constantly that they weren’t like that, just close friends. A long time ago, they’d tried dating, even being “friends-with-benefits”, which was a horrible experiment that they vowed never to duplicate or even speak of again. It more or less confirmed what each had already suspected: that they both preferred their own sex.

This had come as greatly distressing news to Haley. She wanted to desperately to be wooed and loved, and she was heartbroken to realize how much more difficult that would be if she was looking for a woman to fill the role. She admired Emily and Sandy’s relationship- in fact, she really liked them together. But Haley herself just wasn’t built for a long distance relationship. Even if she went looking for love in the city, it wouldn’t mean anything if she couldn’t stay there, too.

In the meantime, she tried to be patient. Tried to adapt.

Again and again and again.

After a long while of feeling cooped up and restless, sometimes Haley would visit the Saloon on its busy Friday nights. Silently, she hoped a beautiful stranger would pass through the town on some sightseeing trip or something, but it had only happened a few times. And only once had the night ended with a bed companion.

Still, a girl could dream.

Tonight though, she had no such luck. A brief glance around at the crowd revealed that once again, it was just the townies. Haley tried not to pout too intensely as she popped by the bar and asked Gus for a vodka cranberry. Luckily for her, Gus always kept a neat and well-stocked bar, even though most guests just drank beer. He was always kind enough to make whatever cocktail Haley was looking for, though she tried to keep them simple for his sake. He was a small town bartender after all, not a mixologist.

Drink in hand, Haley turned around to survey the scene again. Emily was too busy delivering baskets of chili fries and plates of pizza and rounds of beer to do much more than stop by and say hello. Alex had made a semi-rare appearance, but he seemed to be pretty invested in his game of pool with Sam and Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed pleased to have someone else to play with besides Sam, who even Haley knew sucked at pool. It was funny to see the boys hang out so casually in the saloon, when they rarely interacted outside of it. Even if Haley knew the real reason Alex had started spending more time at the Saloon was because of his massive crush on the farmer, who came by sometimes to buy a round for everyone.

Haley said hey to Alex when it was Sebastian’s turn at pool, and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. They had always been affectionate, before and after they’d tried dating. It was comfortable, it was their normal. It wasn’t like they got a lot of intimacy elsewhere in their lives, so they often had to find it in each other until it became a pleasant habit.

Alex stepped back up to the table to cue up his shot, and Haley stood awkwardly next to the couch that Abigail was sitting on.

“You can sit, you know,” Abby said. “I don’t bite much.”

Haley flushed.

“It’s not you,” Haley started. Unfortunately, she didn’t know how to finish the sentence without seeming rude and trailed off instead. Abby laughed.

“The couch doesn’t bite either, I promise. It may not look it, but Gus keeps a clean house. Or, Sam does-- he’s usually responsible for his own mess and Gus makes him clean it up. Anyway, it’s safe to sit, if you want.”

Haley nodded, idling for a few long moments more before reluctantly sitting carefully on the couch.

“You don’t play?” Abby asked. When Haley only looked confused, she clarified. “Pool, I mean.”

“Oh,” Haley said. “No, not really. I’ve never been into… that.” She gestured to the boys, where Sam was making lewd gestures at Sebastian behind Alex.

“What are you into then?”

Haley took a sip of her drink as Abby turned her body to face Haley, propping up her elbow on the back of the couch and leaning her head on her hand.

“Pretty much nothing that this town has to offer,” Haley said. She realized too late that this was another rude thing to say. Luckily, Abby didn’t seem to take offense.

“It’s okay, I know what you mean. I love the valley but socially? It is kind of a dump. Oh, don’t look so surprised, I love my friends, and even some of the other people here, but it’s true. It’s just about as shallow of a dating pool as you can get.”

“So you’re not dating one of them?” Haley asked with a tilt of her head.

“Those losers? Not a chance. I mean, they’re great bandmates, and they’re fun to play games with, but they’re so far up each others’ asses I wouldn’t be surprised if they were boinking it out in Seb’s basement on the regular.”

Haley was getting more and more surprised with every word that came out of Abby’s mouth. Truthfully, they’d only made small talk in passing before now, so this weirdly honest conversation was throwing her for a bit of a loop. It certainly wasn’t a conversation typical of Pelican Town.

“I don’t mean to alarm you,” Abby said. Though her voice was mildly apologetic, she looked amused.

“You don’t alarm me,” Haley responded automatically. Although she would admit this interaction had gotten unusual very quickly, she felt comfortable talking to Abby like this. It was strange, but Abby herself was strange. Haley had a rare thought that maybe Abby would find her just as strange.

Haley took a thoughtful sip of her drink.

Abby drained the rest of her beer. 

Over the next hour, Abby got herself another beer and settled onto the couch with Haley, and it was as if the moment they were sitting on that couch together the rest of the bar disappeared. Haley listened intently (something she didn’t always do) as Abby talked about how much comfort she found in the woods or in the rain.

Instead of being totally turned off by all the nature talk, Haley found herself relating to it. When Abby spoke of walking into the forest as if she were leaving everything behind, Haley knew exactly what she was talking about, exactly that feeling of craving meaning and independence. But at the same time, there was that undercurrent of loneliness in daydreaming about leaving the only place you know.

Abby tried to brush off her own feelings, saying that it was probably so stupid to think about hanging out by herself like that was any kind of escape. Again, Haley surprised her.

“That’s exactly why I go to the ocean! Everyone assumes it’s for superficial reasons, but the truth is that the ocean feels so… safe. I guess that sounds dumb too, but when I go to the ocean, I could be anywhere. I could be anyone. When we were kids, Emily and I would play in the ocean and pretend to be mermaids exploring the surface world for the first time. There were a couple of nights I would sneak out and play on the beach alone when the moon was full… now, I’m just amazed that I didn’t drown. But it was so beautiful to see the waves reflecting the moonlight. Something about that beauty gave me something in return. I guess that’s why I’ve always been so interested in photography. It’s nearly impossible to capture perfect moments, but I’ve never wanted to stop trying.”

Haley looked up, realizing she’d been focused on picking at a stray thread on the couch, and found Abby staring at her in a way that made her cheeks heat up.

“I don’t even know if that makes sense,” Haley said, barely above a whisper. Abby put her hand on top of Haley’s. Just a few fingers, and so, so, gently, but it felt electric, sending waves out underneath her skin, filling her with warmth. Haley wouldn’t have thought that the local weird girl with purple hair could make her melt, and yet, here she was: soft and wanting.

“That’s beautiful, Haley,” Abby said. You’re beautiful, she didn’t say, but they both heard it all the same.

The moment broke with Sam making loud, immature noises, and Seb yelling at him to stop, and Alex trying to act as a mediator but failing pretty miserably. Abby reacted by pulling her hand away from Haley’s, and the spell that had fallen over the two women dissipated as they found themselves back in the world they’d always lived in. Haley sighed, and Abby looked over to her.

“Let me get you another drink,” Abby said sympathetically. 

Abby stood up to go to the bar, and announced she would order a pizza for the boys so they’d stop arguing about who’s turn it was to pay. Haley got up too, just to move her body. She’d grown restless on the couch almost without realizing it. It felt good to stretch her legs.

Haley poked her head down the narrow hallway next to the arcade games. There was a little storage room back there that she’d never noticed, filled with barrels and kegs and supplies. It was cooler there, away from the heat of the crowded front rooms, and she spied an air vent on one side of the room.

Standing in front of it, Haley stuck her arms out, appreciating the chill that ran across her skin. Closing her eyes, she let herself get goosebumps, the sensation a welcome change from the hot summer air everywhere else. Was it that hot in the bar? Or was something about Abby that made her desperately seek relief?

It wasn’t as thought she’d anticipated bonding with her, let alone to see the heat in Abby’s soul when she bared it to Haley so unexpectedly. The way Abby had looked at Haley… it was something like adoration, she realized. It delighted and terrified her at the same time.

Suddenly she heard a soft hum behind her. Haley spun around to see Abby holding out her drink.

“Don’t let me stop you,” she said, a sly smile on her lips. Had Abby been checking her out? To be fair, Haley had worn a pretty short dress just in case she met someone. And thigh high socks. She was always one to dress to impress, and it seemed that she had.

“I was just cooling off,” Haley said lamely, wondering why she even felt the need to justify her actions. 

Taking her drink, she downed it quickly before setting it on one of the barrels. Abby raised her eyebrows and moved even closer to her.

“Is it that kind of night?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know what kind of night it is,” Haley said honestly, breathlessly.

“What kind of night do you want it to be?”

Abby was decidedly in Haley’s personal space now. One hand hovered over Haley’s hip, barely resting on one of the big sunflowers that patterned her sundress. Haley sighed into the touch and Abby let her hand rest a little more firmly.

In a moment, Haley went through an eternity. It was mere seconds that they were in contact, but Haley was already aching. There was nothing else she could think of, over and over, just the sensation of that hand on her hip, those same fingers on the back of her hand earlier. It had been so long since she’d touched anyone, kissed anyone. She needed this.

Making a fast decision, she reached out to pull Abby close by her denim vest, kissing her softly, almost hesitant. Abby’s lips were soft against her own, and for a minute they just stood there, kissing chastely, still getting used to each other.

A minute later they pulled apart, looking at each other, making sure it was real, they were real. Then Haley saw it again, that admiration in Abby’s eyes, and she couldn’t stand it anymore. Surging against her, Haley initiated a stronger, deeper kiss. Reckless and wet, she threw all her pent up worries and desires into the kiss, exploring Abby like she finally understood her need for adventure.

Abby responded just as fiercely, opening her mouth and sucking on Haley’s lower lip, biting just enough to feel it. Haley gasped, and at the same moment, a popular upbeat country song came on the jukebox and there was a collective holler as everyone in the main room of the saloon drew themselves up to dance, turning the volume up, everything loud and rowdy.

The pair paused; both looked toward the hallway entrance to the room, but fate was kind and the world provided another bubble for them to exist in alone, however temporarily.

Abby smiled, which made it a little harder to kiss, but Haley was smiling too, and then they were kissing again and again, barely stopping for breath. One of Abby’s hands had drifted to Haley’s lower back, and they were so close, only their clothing between them.

Haley licked into Abby’s mouth and Abby rolled her hips involuntarily, and then again, purposefully. A whimper escaped Haley’s lips, and Abby stuttered in her movements, resolving to hear more of those noises so she could properly savor and appreciate them.

Emboldened by her own ability, Abby guided Haley back a few steps against the wall, and felt her shiver from the coolness around the air vent. When Haley moaned again at Abby’s lip-biting, she switched tactics.

It was clear that Haley was already missing Abby’s mouth against hers, but when Abby returned by sucking kisses onto her neck, Haley felt that maybe she could forgive her.

All thoughts of forgiveness and anything else flew out the window when Abby readjusted her stance to get one of her legs between Haley’s, pressing her thigh up against Haley’s underwear. Which was when Haley realized just how wet she’d become over the past few minutes.

As it was, Haley was so starved for contact that just the kissing they’d been doing would have been enough to get her body more than interested. With Abby working hickeys into her skin and the leg between her thighs all at once? It was enough to get her halfway to an orgasm without even peeling her underwear off.

She could feel Abby smile against her neck as she let out a strangled noise and instantly started grinding against Abby’s leg. It was embarrassing how close she was, but she wasn’t going to stop for anything now. Haley pulled Abby’s hand from her back and Abby was a millisecond away from pulling back, asking if something was wrong, when Haley put that hand on her belly and slid it up toward her breasts.

Now it was Abby’s turn to moan, pausing in her other ministrations to grope at Haley’s full chest. Abby leaned into her fully, kissing at Haley’s mouth again, using both hands to slip Haley’s breasts from behind the thin fabric of the sundress.

“Do you mind if I--” Abby started.

“God, please,” Haley said before she could finish. 

Haley smiled, groaning playfully as Abby pressed a soft kiss to her neck before moving down to tease her nipples. They were big and brown and beautifully hard, and Abby traced one with her tongue, barely touching it, before taking it in her mouth and biting hard enough to make Haley yelp.

“Abby…” Haley sighed.

She had one hand on Abby’s shoulder, bracing herself against her, and the other hand was tangled in Abby’s hair, trying not to grip too hard. Abby looked up at her, tongue still on her tit, and placed one hand on top of the one Haley had in her hair, and tightened her hand against hers to signal that she liked the grip there.

Abby sucked and bit at Haley’s other nipple for a few moments before popping off dramatically. With both hands on either side of Haley’s breasts, she slid them down to lift up the hem of her dress so that she could see how soaked Haley had become, how twitchy her pretty, thick thighs were.

“Can I--” Abby was once again interrupted.

“I might never forgive you if you don’t,” Haley said, and readjusted her hand to grip her hair tightly, pushing her just enough lower for Abby to get the hint.

“Goddamn you are a treasure, Haley,” Abby said as she moved to kneel at Haley’s feet to get a better vantage point.

Haley was struck by the words, the movement, and the eye contact Abby made with her as she said it. It was almost completely overwhelming. But she had not been pushed over the edge just yet.

Leaning back against the wall, Haley’s head found the wall and she took a moment to stare at the ceiling, trying to collect herself for even half a second. Ultimately, she failed when she felt Abby find her hips and grip her underwear, and looked back at her in time to see her pull them away to the floor. Haley stepped out of one leg so she could spread out a bit and give Abby room to work.

When Abby didn’t start right away, Haley got squirmy. She needed to be touched, she was so close already. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on. Abby’s fingers dug into her hips a little, in an attempt to hold her still.

Unexpectedly, she laughed when Abby tenderly kissed the inside of her thigh, but not close enough to where she really wanted her to be.

“Are you laughing at me?” Abby asked, pulling back. Her face betrayed that she knew that wasn’t the case, though.

Before Haley could even attempt to explain that she was just happy, that she was having real, actual fun for the first time in who knows how long, Abby licked a long line from the spot on her thigh she had kissed up to her vulva. 

Haley let out a choked gasp, one hand going toward her own mouth reflexively but stopping at her breast along the way, clutching at herself because she couldn’t help anything her body was doing now. If she’d been capable of any thoughts apart from want, want, want, she might have worried about giving herself whiplash from throwing her head back and closing her eyes and then moments later looking back down at Abby working emphatically between her legs.

Abby’s head shook as she flattened her tongue against Haley’s cunt, moving quickly from side to side. Haley was already shaking, and when Abby used the tip of her tongue to finally swipe up to her clit, Haley rolled her hips against her mouth. 

Encouraged, Abby pressed herself forward, opening her mouth again and again, lapping at the relentless wetness. Finally, she focused her efforts on sucking Haley’s clit into her mouth and Haley’s panting and gasps told her all she needed to know. Swirling her tongue, stimulating the clit in every way she knew how, Abby pulled Haley into a blinding euphoria.

Abby continued her work as Haley shook and moaned as quietly as she could until she felt that the waves of her orgasm had calmed down. She sat back on her heels, and brought her hand up to wipe at her mouth instinctively, but Haley grabbed her arm before she could.

“I want to look at you like this for a minute,” she said.

Abby was a mess. Haley was certain they both were, but Abby’s whole mouth and chin shone with her cum, her lips pretty and glistening, her purple hair utterly disheveled.

A perfectly manicured hand cupped Abby’s face as Haley bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips, tasting herself there. In a certain motion, she stroked just below Abby’s lower lip with her thumb. Abby looked so otherworldly, like an angel, or an alien. Colorful and wild with the energy to match. Haley kissed her again, open-mouthed this time.

Haley sucked on Abby’s tongue pointedly before pulling away.

“Will you let me return the favor?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's more! :) i said hey let me write some more smut but also... it will be romantic...

“Will you let me return the favor?”

Abby groaned as Haley put her hand softly around the pretty bulge that was now obvious through Abby’s dark ripped pants.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to leave unless you do,” Abby teased.

“I could stay here a while,” Haley said, overdoing a pensive look.

“You won’t get bored?” Abby asked, looking more vulnerable than she sounded. Haley gave her a very obvious once over.

“Hmm… nope! In fact, I might have a new favorite way to spend my time.” Haley tried not to smile as big as she felt, but it shone through anyway. Abby smiled back.

“I like the sound of that,” Abby murmured, leaning in to kiss Haley again.

The kiss was another case of sweet-turned-sultry, deepening easily. It was slightly uncomfortable with both of them kneeling, and Haley practically straddled Abby, leaning into her space so much that Abby wobbled for a moment in her unstable position.

“Okay,” Haley finally relented. She leaned out of Abby’s space and motioned to the wall, so Abby could have some support to lean against.

“I appreciate it,” Abby said as she flipped around to sit with her back to the wall. She was going to say something about how her knee didn’t always cooperate when Haley said, “What else do you appreciate?”

Abby’s heart thudded in her chest. Everything, she wanted to say.

“Depends on what you’re offering,” she said instead. She was enjoying the chance to flirt with Haley. It was definitely more gratifying than fake roleplay flirting with the boys.

Haley kissed Abby hard, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth for a second longer than she really needed to.

“I’ve always been better at showing than telling,” Haley said mischievously.

Haley pushed the front of Abby’s denim vest to the sides, rucking up her shirt to reveal a simple black bra with a lace overlay.

“Abby, you’ve got a great rack,” Haley said admiringly.

“Coming from you? I’m touched.”

“You’re about to be,” Haley replied.

“You are so corny,” Abby laughed.

The laugh turned into a groan seconds later with the feeling of Haley’s fingers massaging her chest, the space between her knuckles applying gentle pressure to her sensitive nipples.

Haley swallowed the groan, kissing Abby open, stealing her breath until Abby was panting with desire.

Haley replaced one hand with her mouth, sucking bruises into Abby’s breasts where they would be out of sight. Her other hand crept back down to Abby’s neglected sex, pulling at the zipper on her pants before letting out a frustrated breath and restorting to using both hands for the task.

After a few long seconds, Haley was able to relieve Abby from her constricting clothing, just enough to have access. Abby hissed at the feeling, and Haley ducked down to plant a kiss to the side of Abby’s cock.

Just as quickly as she went down, she came back up, shaking her hair out of her face, laughing a little.

“Hair tie?” Abby asked. She plucked one from her wrist and held it out. Haley tilted her head at her, hair falling to one shoulder.

“Thanks,” Haley said, accepting the elastic and quickly tying back her hair.

Haley looked so different now, messy and fucked and completely gorgeous still. It wasn’t even just her hair, or her face or her body. It was the way she kept smiling. The looks she gave Abby, the way she stopped more than once to tease and kiss her silly.

And again, she quickly regained Abby’s attention elsewhere. Haley readjusted her position to get at Abby again, licking a stripe from base to tip, locking eyes with Abby at the top. One of Haley’s hands was pressed to Abby’s soft belly, the other around her base. Haley looked up at Abby one more time before spreading her lips and sinking her mouth onto Abby’s heat.

Abby made a choked sound above her, and her abs flexed as her whole body reacted to Haley’s work. Abby tangled her fingers in the ends of Haley’s hair, careful not to push or pull too hard. Instead, she stroked Haley’s soft locks, keeping her touches gentle.

The hand that had rested on Abby’s abdomen had moved to her thigh, which somehow made Abby flustered and hot all over again, even in the middle of Haley going down on her.

Haley popped off for a minute to catch her breath, her hand keeping up the work on Abby in the meantime. Abby leaned down to kiss Haley, which she accepted for a long moment before returning south.

“Yoba, Haley,” Abby breathed. 

Haley’s mouth was hot and wet and it seemed like she couldn’t decide on what she wanted to do. Every few seconds she shifted her hands, her tongue, her rhythm. It was impossible to keep up with, and Abby lost herself in the sensations.

Abby couldn’t think of a time someone had ever made her feel so good so quickly. Actually, she couldn’t think at all. Haley was taking more and more of her into her throat and Abby could hardly look at her, she was such a sight. Abby reached to her side where Haley was situated and ran her palm down Haley’s back.

She palmed Haley’s ass appreciatively, unintentionally causing Haley to moan around her, almost making her cum on the spot. It took a moment for Abby to regain control of her body. When she did, she rucked up the back of Haley’s dress to get a look at her ass, which Haley wiggled a little when she noticed what Abby was doing.

Abby massaged Haley appreciatively with one hand. Slowly, her hand slid back and down, down, stroking where Haley was still breath-takingly wet.

Haley moaned again from around Abby, and this time Abby couldn’t take it anymore.

She tugged Haley’s hair gently to signal that she was close, her since her words were failing her. Haley finally came up for air, leaving a trail of saliva down to her hand where she was pumping hard, swiping her thumb over the tip, and Abby was cumming, her moans embarrassingly high and uncontrolled.

Cum painted her stomach where her shirt had been rucked up, and Haley continued her movements, making sure she didn’t falter too soon.

Once she started to be oversensitive, Abby pulled Haley back to her mouth for a sloppy kiss. They were both breathless now, and Haley moved so she was fully straddling Abby.

They stopped kissing for a moment to catch back up on breathing.

“You look so relaxed,” Haley noted, kissing Abby’s ear softly.

“I am the most relaxed I’ve ever been, I think,” Abby said. Haley leaned down to kiss her neck. “You on the other hand, seem ready to go again.”

“Mm,” Haley said noncommittally between kisses. “I could use a favor, to be honest.”

“Oh? What kind of favor?” Abby asked. 

Haley pulled up from her neck to kiss at her mouth again before leaning back just a few inches.

“I want you to finger me,” Haley said.

Her eyes were dark with want, and Abby wanted to give her anything in that moment. Haley put her hand over Abby’s grabbing it ever-so-lightly. Abby simply nodded, not wanting to say something dumb and ruin the moment.

With her free hand, Haley tucked the hem of her dress into the top part so it wouldn’t be in the way. It wouldn’t be fair if Abby didn’t have a good view, after all.

Abby’s hand rubbed slowly against Haley’s slick entrance. Abby’s other hand went to Haley’s hip to steady her. As she rubbed, Haley gyrated slowly, barely an inch or two above her crotch. Abby thought she could look at Haley like this all day, and she told her so.

“We’ll be here that long if you don’t stop teasing me,” Haley warned.

Smiling, Abby traced her middle finger lower until she was able to press in. Haley hummed, moving side to side encouragingly.  
“More, Abby,” she said.

Abby slipped in a second finger and relished the moan Haley released as she did.

“One more,” Haley begged.

Who was Abby to deny a beautiful woman? She complied, and thrust with her three digits while Haley moved in tandem above her. Both of Haley’s hands moved to either side of Abby’s head against the wall, bracing herself there.

“Faster, please.”

Abby complied, and kissed her. Haley whimpered into Abby’s mouth as she rode her fingers, bouncing herself up and down, determined to find release. Haley’s head moved to the side as she panted and moaned low, and Abby kissed her sweaty forehead as she continued her work.

Haley ground low, moving her hips frantically as she buried Abby’s fingers deeper into herself. A hand moved from the wall down and Haley cried out as she rubbed at her clit while Abby’s fingers still pushed in and out.

“Come for me, Haley,” Abby said.

The resulting staccato moans sent shivers down her spine as she fucked Haley through another orgasm. Haley panted in her ear. Abby’s own breathing was shallow from merely witnessing Haley’s orgasmic radiance.

The panting turned to murmured laughter and Haley pressed a wet kiss to Abby’s cheek before sliding off her lap to sit beside her.

Haley untucked her dress and let her skull rest against the wall. Her hand flopped down, finding Abby’s beside her. Their hands were both sweaty, and clearly both women were in need of a cool shower, but it felt good to hold hands. It felt good to be near each other.

“Can I walk you home?” Abby asked. Haley laughed.

“Can you carry me? I’m not sure my legs still work.”

“I think folks might notice if you leave in my arms tonight,” Abby teased.

“Oh, what do they know, anyway. They’d probably just be jealous,” Haley said with a pout.

“I don’t know about that,” Abby said. “Most of the crowd in there is at least forty.”

Haley snorted. “Point taken. Yes, you may walk me home, Abby. Thank you for asking.” The smile on her face was infectious, and Abby knew that smile would be the cause of future trouble for her. But right now, she was just glad to see it.

Abby squeezed her hand before letting go and forcing herself to stand up. She ignored Haley’s protests and held out her hand to help her up, too.

“Shall we?” Abby asked.

Haley took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read all this gay nonsense and ESPECIALLY if you left a comment, thank you so much!! i might not have gone back to writing more if no one read it lol.


End file.
